ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Earth Defenders
The Earth Defenders are the natural defenders of Earth. They consist mainly of various kaiju's from Godzilla's world and are very protective of the amalgamated Earth which is to be seen in the two part Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III. Members Godzilla: The King of the Monsters and leader of all of the Earth Defenders. Godzilla once lost to Mukozilla, but has since regained his throne. Unlike the other Earth Defenders, and due to the fact that he has been attacking them since 1954, Godzilla does not fully trust humanity as they have attacked him in the past, and does not go willingly out of his way to protect them. His only connection to humanity, and their only way to stop Godzilla from destroying their cities peacefully, is their cyborg Kiryu, as Kiryu is technically Godzilla's "brother" due to the fact that they share similar blood. His weapons include his atomic breath, nuclear pulse, immense strength, and accelerated regeneration factor. Utilizes his 1954 design from Godzilla. Mothra: The Goddess of Peace and Godzilla's potential love interest, Mothra once fought Godzilla, and the two met at a stalemate. She is the second-in-command of the team, and willingly protects the Earth and humanity. She is very close to her brother, and fellow Earth Defender, Battra. Her weapons include her poison pollen, thorns that can be shot from her abdomen, eye beams, and her hurricane winds. Utilizes her 2001 design from Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Mukozilla: Considered as the teams "brawn", Mukozilla does not usually get along with Godzilla, but nonetheless respects him. Mukozilla is the king of a race of underground people on the Powerpuff Girls world, and will defend his kingdom to his very death. His weapons include his helix beam. Utilizes his 2016 design from Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla. Rodan: The "wingman" of the group, Rodan is the last remaining pterodactyl on Earth, and fought, and was defeated by, Godzilla. Rodan has developed a great respect for the atomic dinosaur, and will gladly fight by Godzilla's side until the end to save the world. His weapons include his uranium heat beam, his talons, his wings, and his beak. Utilizes his 1993 design from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. Anguirus: The "underdog" of the earth's kaiju, Anguirus is noteworthy because he was the first monster Godzilla ever fought, and has since grown to become Godzilla's closest friend. His weapons include his claws and teeth, his carapace, and he can roll up into a spiky ball and deliver devastating blows to his enemies. Utilizes his 1955 design from Godzilla Raids Again. Gorosaurus: A dinosaur that once fought King Kong and lost, Gorosaurus has grown to be one of Godzilla's most trusted allies. His weapons include his maw, and his powerful leg muscles. Utilizes his 1968 design from Destroy All Monsters. Baragon: An underground monster that bears a grudge with humanity for endangering his home. Baragon is an extremely powerful opponent who is very fast and agile, which makes up for him in terms of strength. His weapons include his heat ray and his teeth. Utilizes his 1965 design from Frankenstein vs. Baragon. Varan: A gigantic gliding-lizard who lives in the mountains. Varan is very violent when provoked, and will protect bis home to the very edge of his life. His weapons include his sonic scream, and his claws. Utilizes his 1958 design from Varan. Manda: The underwater guardian of the city of Mu, Manda is a gigantic sea serpent that once fought Varan, but lost. Now she allies with Godzilla and his allies to protect the amalgamated Earth. Her weapons include her electric element, her jaws, and her ability to squeeze her enemies with her body. Utilizes her 1968 design from Destroy All Monsters. Battra: The more aggressive brother of Mothra, Battra is the protector of the Earth itself, occasionally finding himself with conflict with Mothra and Godzilla. His weapons include his prism beams, and his hurricane winds. Utilizes his design from Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992). Titanosaurus: A monster that once fought alongside Mechagodzilla under the influence of mind control, but was freed by Godzilla and fled. Titanosaurus is an ancient sea serpent that was revived by a mad scientist and now protects his home territory in the form of the Sea of Japan. His weapons include his cyclone tail, his claws, and his teeth. Utilizes his design from Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975).